


See how dirty I can get them

by Kindred



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse that never happen, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Tempts Aziraphale (Good Omens), Implied Mpreg, M/M, Possessive Crowley, Protective Crowley, Sex in a Car, Sort Of, the great plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Heaven and Hell are ignoring them, and Crowley decides he needs to claim his angel.





	1. Chapter 1

Dining at the Ritz, they smiled at each other as they clink their Champaign glasses as they took a sip of their drinks. Crowley started at the Angel and a through crossed his mind both upstairs and downstairs won’t be bothering them for a long while...well let’s sees how this works out…he thinks himself. He watches the white hair angel eat the last blob of cake off his plate and made a noise that made the Demon decided he will take a leap of faith. “Angel.” He calls out to him  
“Yes, Darling?” Those bright blue eyes looked up at him; Crowley leaned in and kissed him.

Aziraphale eyes widen in shock as he felt the sinful lips of the demon pressed against his, pulling back he looked bewildered as he stared at his friend. “Crowley.” He gasped his eyes wide in shock.   
“Don’t talk just listen.” He asked as he down his drink and enjoyed the rush of bubbles “We have been friends for years best friends for even longer and well recently in these the last couple of years I’ve been thinking of your more than just a friend.”  
“Is that why you wanted me to go away with you?” He asked, his cheeks have turned pink and it was nice to see the colour on his face.  
“Yessss.” The Demon hisses “Look I lost you once and now with both sides trying to ignore us I can’t sit back and ignore this, you and me!” He tells him,   
“Crowley...” The angel tried talking to him but the demon rambles on.   
“I know you are going to talk about me being a demon and you and angel but right now it’s just us…”  
“Crowley would you...”  
“We’re on our side, not theirs.” He waves his arm up “And not theirs.” He waves his arms down at the ground.  
“Oh for heaven's sake shut up Crowley.” Aziraphale sighed as he leaned in grabbing him by his jacket and kissed him.

They stay together like that kissing each other the demon let his hands skim up the angel’s thighs while the blonde warped his arms around his shoulders. Pulling Crowley had a wicked grin on his face “Please don’t make me temp you back to mine, no wait I mean I want to tempt you but...” Aziraphale put his fingers to the red head’s lips and smiled his cheeks down a little darker than earlier.  
“No temping needed Darling I’m yours.” The demon grinned widely; that when he stood up he threw a couple of 50-pound notes on to the table and grabbed the angel’s hand pulled him up.   
“Have you lost weight?” He asked as he looked him up and down.  
“Gabriel made a comment so I dropped a couple of pounds.” He mumbles embarrassed but a deep inhuman growl from Crowley as he pulled him close and cupped his hands over the white-haired angel’s backside and squeezed.   
“I like you the way you are.” He purred “Now let’s go I want to make you scream.” 

Crowley drove fast through the streets of London and this time Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind the seep of the car but found himself biting his bottom lip as he looked at the back seat of the car. “Backseat looks roomy.” He says it took a couple of moment for the demon understands the tone of the angel and what he was getting at.   
“It is.” He grins as he suddenly turned off the road “Oh I like the way you think Angel.” He purred as he continued to drive.   
“I would hope so; you’re not laying with me for my looks.”  
“Really has Gabriel really got into your head like that?” The demon asked, one of many things likes about his angel is his blonde curls and the fact he a little chubby.   
“No no, but really it’ true isn’t it?” He asked as he bites his bottom lip again at this rate he is going to eat it.  
“Please don’t make me say the L word, but that is how I fe...feel about you. Does that make a demon who the fuck knows? But I know how I feel about all of you.”   
“You love me?” Aziraphale choked up putting his hands over his heart. “Demon if you don’t pull over right now and wreck me I will never forgive you.” He tells him, as he starts taking his bow tie off.  
“Oh fuck you’re going to be a dirty angel.” 

Meanwhile   
Over at a little cafe in the middle of now where two people sat drinking tea and coffee “You think they would figure out this is part of the plan?” The man chuckled; the woman snorted and waved her hand at the waitress.   
“I don’t think it would stop your boy from defiling my one of my angels.” She says with a raise of an eyebrow as a young girl walks over.  
“I don’t see Aziraphale complaining about being defiled.” He tells her, the waitress frowns slightly at the pairs chit chat but she says nothing because these two are big tippers.   
“How is everything?” The young girl smiled as he pulled out her notebook.   
“Wonderful as always, but I am fancying one of those pink cream buns.” She smiles; the waitress wrote it down and looked towards the tall dark haired man that was putting on a pair of sunglasses, he always looked like he has comes from a funeral while the older looking woman sat across from him looks like she just found her way out of a musty old library. 

The man was looking out the window staring at the Bentley pulling up and then backing into woods and turning out the headlights as dusk fell. “Sir is there anything you else you want?” The waitress asked, the man looks up at a bright bubbly girl with sharp eyes and notices she isn’t shying away from him.  
“Just some more tea sweetheart.” The girl blushes but nods before walking away to get their order. “The others aren’t going to be too happy, an angel and demon couple how scandalous.” He smirks; as he finished of brownie, the older woman shrugs as she sips her black coffee.   
“Send a memo that is what I’m doing; I can’t trust the archangel not to do something rash.” She tells him “Especially with the child.”   
“My lot most likely wouldn’t read it.” He mumbles “Beelzebub will have to make sure they will get the message.”   
“None the less for this to work those two need to be left alone, for our plan to work.” Lucifer nodded agreeing with the woman.   
“Agreed. Oh, they are half an hour early you owe me 20 Souls mother.” Lucifer smirked, as he notices the car starts to rock side to side.  
“Damn.”


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley went for the screwing the angel’s brains out, until the point that the Aziraphale was a mess by the time the demon finished. His hair was sticking up all over the place and had bruises and bite on his skin where Crowley was all over him, but he could hardly complain as there was just the same amount of bruises on the demon as well. 

The demon groaned and shivered as he emptied himself into the angel for the last time that night as he dropped by his side and pulled the white haired angel close to him. “Why the fuck did we wait so bloody long to do this?” Crowley growled as he kissed Aziraphale on the lips. The angel hummed and nuzzled his face into the red head’s throat and mouth at his Adam’s apple.   
“Hum who know, we might have been worried that they would catch us.”   
“Well, they don’t care about us now, free rein and all best plans ever!” He yelled making the angel grin at him and closes his eyes. They laid there holding each other Crowley enjoying Aziraphale shivers that erupted from him every now an then.  
“Darling as much as I enjoy cuddling I would like a bed or something softer.” He purred,   
“Yeeeeah this is not good on the back.” He mumbled as he sits up and clicks his back.   
“Oh, that is new when did you get a tattoo?” Aziraphale asked as he touched his back. 

The redhead frowned and turned to look at him “I don’t have a tattoo on my back angel don’t be silly.” The white-haired angel gave him a look at if to say he isn’t joking. “T-There’s a tattoo there?” He asked   
“Yes, it looks like a Celt knot, ummm for 2 souls bonded together in an eternal knot.” The angel breathed, he looked back up at Crowley and blinked at him “Urrrh is there one-one.”   
“Turn around.” The angel turned and let the demon looked and he felt his fingers brush against his back between his shoulder blades, where the angel’s wings grew from. It was the same place as Crowley’s tattoo “It’s the knot.” He tells them. Aziraphale turned to face him as he had a sheepish look on his face.   
“Well that had done it, we have mated nothing, not even Heaven or Hell could break us apart. You know what that means right?” The angel asked him  
“That when God created us, she made us with the intention of us finding each other?” He asked, his snake eyes looked confused as he looked at the bright blues of the angel.   
“Yes, she knew all along that we would be together.” Crowley was quiet for a long time and it worried Aziraphale as he bites his bottom lips, this also meant that the Devil also knew about Gods plan…that is why they turned a blind eye for so long…he thought. “Crowley what are you thinking?” He asked  
“I’m thinking I should have had you at Eden.”

The next day Aziraphale was the first to wake up; he was curled up in the demon’s arms he smiled happily as he pushed himself up. Angel’s and demons don’t tend to sleep but they do need to recharge and over the past week they need to do just that. There was a noise that made the white haired angel sit up and frown as he stared at the Metatron. “Ummm Hello?” Aziraphale says as he pulls the blankets up to his chest and stared at the man dressed in white. “Why are you here?” He asked   
“To deliver a message from God.” The angel felt his mouth become dry as he looked at the demon currently sleeping next to him.   
“A-A message?” He asked   
“Yes so if you could kindly wake up sleeping beauty I can deliver it because believed it or not I’m not a delivery boy.” He growled Aziraphale nodded as he turned to the demon and started to shake him awake.

Crowley growled as he opens his eyes and frowned as he notices the worried look on his angel’s face, pushing himself up he looked at the older white-haired man stood at the foot of his bed. “D-Darling this is Metatron the voice of God.” Aziraphale says with a shaky voice.   
“Oh, and why are you here?” He asked, his arms went around his angel and pulled him close.   
“Relax I’m not here to punish either of you, just that God has blessed you.” Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other in confusion.   
“What do you mean blessed?” Crowley asked  
“I think he means...”  
“Congratulations you have a bun in the oven.” And then he was gone leaving them alone.


	3. Chapter 3

She was stood in the book shop, watching Aziraphale she had a book in her hand pretending to read, she already knew the book inside and out after she wrote it after all. The door to the shop opens and in walks, the demon he is holding a black box with a white ribbon a man then walks over to the woman and they stood close together as the demon goes to the angel. “Sweet.” The lady says as she puts the book back and the pair move together to stand closer to the Angel and Demon.  
“Sickening if you ask me.” The tall dark-haired man whispers  
“I wasn’t you Lue.” 

They stood at another alcove of book pulling out as they to listen to the pair, Aziraphale smiled as he looked as Crowley walked up to him and pecks him on his cheek. The demon always did enjoy making the angel blush, he grins as he hands him the box “What’s this?” He asked as he turned to place it on the table.   
“Well, I thought as we have a little one on the way I should make...some effort to provide for my family.” He tried to make a sound like he didn’t care but the angel new different.   
“You are a big softy my demon.” He smiled as he opens the present and pulled open the lid and looked down the white baby grow. He pulled it out of the box with a fixed look on his face. Crowley saw the look on Aziraphale’s face and frowned and started to bite his bottom lip.   
“You don’t like, I knew it was it too much?” The angel looked up at his rambling lover and smiled before stepping up closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.   
“I love it.” He smiled “Daddy’s little demon.” He looked at up at him   
“I also got this one mummy’s little angel.” Now it was his turn to blush as the white-haired angel pulled up the black red baby grow with the white words written cross it.   
“Oh darling this is wonderful I love them both.” He smiled as holding them close to himself, Crowley smiled as he placed his hands on the angel’s hips.

They don’t care anymore if they are seen, heaven and hell know what they up to so don’t bother to hide it any more. “How about we close up the shop and go and brake in that bed of you?” Crowley purred into his ear as he looked around the room seeing a couple of people dotted about, he then to the man and woman closes to them and watched them turn away.   
“Did he see us? Does he know who we are?” The dark-haired man asked   
“No we both look normal.” She whispered, “And put your sunglasses on.” She tells him, he glares at her and just stood there.   
“I am king of the underworld, I command the hellspawn and torment souls in the pit...”  
“Would you shut the fuck up and put the damn sunglasses on.” She rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door.   
“Hey wait you don’t swear!” Lucifer yelled as he followed her out. Aziraphale frowned as he watched the pair leave shaking his head as he locked the door and then turned to look at the demon.

Crowley growled as he walked up to the angel and pinning him to the door and attacked his throat growled as he attacked his throat the white-haired angel moaned as he let the demon manhandle him. Aziraphale moaned as he felt the demon rock his hips down “Come on let’s goes and ruin desk.” Crowley growled softly as he worked on popping the buttons on the angel’s waistcoat, and then pulled away dragging the white-haired angel with him towards a desk.  
“Oh no not that one I’ve had that desk for the last 100 years.” Crowley rolled his eyes and pulled him over to another desk and sat him down on it.


	4. Chapter 4

The desk broke, to be fair it has been holding up a heavyweight of books for the past 10 years and Aziraphale was worried it would break at some point and he was right. It broke while Crowley was using his demonic strength to slam into his angel; this caused the desk to finely give up. The legs gave out snapping under the combined weight of mountains of books and of a pregnant angel. Aziraphale sighed as he laid there pushing the books off him and then looked up at the demon “It’s from IKEA I brought it 11 years ago.”  
“I’m surprised it lasted this long.” The demon mumbled as he picked up a table leg and threw it behind him.  
“Maybe we should move to the bed.” 

Crowley didn’t need to be told twice as he stood up and pulled the Angel up with him before they rushed towards the bedroom. “We should talk about baby names.” The white-haired angel suddenly said, the demon spun around and looked at him as he kicked the bedroom door open.   
“Now? Alright fine… Crowley jr if it’s a boy and Aziraphale jr if it’s a girl.” He said as he went to mouth at the half-naked angel’s throat as he started to pull at the shirt.  
“You can’t name a girl after my name and I think jr only works for boys.” He moaned as the demon took the rest of his clothes off.   
“Angel we will call her Angel then!” He growled as pushed Aziraphale onto the bed.   
“You don’t talk about it do you?” two yellow snake eyes landed on the angel laying there, all bare and ready for him again, but his angel wanted to talk when all Crowley wants to do is fuck.  
“At this moment in time...no, I am pretty busy trying to get you to cum as you scream my name. I can’t think of baby names and anyway it will come to us what we will call it. Until then spread those thighs.” He panted, as he climbed onto his angel and looked at him. “Now stop thinking.” He hissed softly as he dove back into mouth at his throat.

 

They decided to move in together, Crowley didn’t want his angel to be alone he didn’t trust the sides not to leave them alone. If they were lucky they would have a millennium alone with each other and their child or children, Crowley hopes it will be children. He licks his lips at the idea of is his angel filled with his children…wonder if I could get him to carry a clutch…he thought to himself. He found he couldn’t keep hands off the angel even when they were out together if it wasn’t him dragging his angel off somewhere for a good romp it was Aziraphale dragging him somewhere.

He favourite spot was at the Ritz they were enjoying a meal, well the white-haired angel was Crowley just drunk a few glasses of wine as he watched Aziraphale moaned at every bite. His stomach was plumper as he started to round itself out, they were both lucky that no else could really see Aziraphale stomach, the demon didn’t think his possessive nature would handle it. Suddenly pulled out of his thoughts Crowley looked down at the hand on his thigh that was creeping higher and sliding in more. “Come on.” The angel smiled his cheeks turning pink.   
“Oh, where to?” He purred   
“Just come on Crowley.” He was desperate the demon could see that, hell he could smell how horny the angel was and it made him growl as he down his glass and let the angel drag him though the restaurants to the private toilet “In here.” The angel pushed the demon in and then closed the door behind them both.   
“Really you couldn’t wait for the car?” He asked   
“I can’t wait for you.” 

There was a small table in this toilet that Crowley guessed was babies but he never seen of them in the Ritz he lifted the angel on to it as he started to pull the clothes “Come on demon you can do better than that rip them off.”   
“You want to play that game?” Crowley growled as he licked his lips. He ripped Aziraphale’s clothes, his waistcoat was ripped in two and his shirt was burnt off the angel’s body. He attacked any bit of skin he could get to mouth along the angel’s throat as he made short work of their trousers. 

From outside the toilet, it sounds like a wild beast was locked inside, the staff stared at the room looking to their managers as what to do. “C-Call the police, tell them we have a wild animal locked in the toilets.” Someone runs off to call for the police as the rest of the staff jumped as the door rattled like the beast was trying to escape. What they didn’t know was that two being one from heaven and one from hell were going at as if it was their last days on Earth or every least like wild animals in heat. 

When the police finely arrived they stood by the door looking fearful as the rattling finely stopped and all went quiet in the room. “Could have tired itself out?” Someone said, the police still didn’t look too sure. But when they finely open the door they found it was empty with broken table, Crowley laughed but it comes out more of a hiss as he took a sip of his wine.   
“We should have fixed the table,” Aziraphale said as he drunk his tea.


End file.
